I'm not a loser with you
by Betsyfanfic
Summary: "Puis il vit son visage. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux. Il avait trouvé son air. Ses poumons se détendirent, il sourit tel un enfant de cinq ans." OS, Quick. Reviews svp!


Top orgueilleux. Trop prétentieux, trop arrogant. Voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux de tous. Aux yeux de sa mère, de son meilleur ami, Finn Hudson, aux yeux de ses professeurs, de son coach, et bien sûr aux yeux de cette fille. Un bon-à-rien. Voilà ce qu'il était pour les autres. Un jeune homme aimant le sexe. Elle le détestait pour ça. Parce qu'il aimait passer du bon temps avec des filles. Elle le détestait parce qu'il avait tout fait pour l'avoir dans son lit. Elle le détestait parce qu'elle croyait qu'il ne voulait que s'amuser avec elle. Jouer. Puck sourit à cette idée. Un sourire blessé, sans une once de bonheur, juste de déception, un sourire sarcastique, pas comme tous ces sourires qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était au lycée. En fait, la seule qui pouvait l'atteindre et le blesser plus que les autres était bien elle. Elle l'avait insulté de Lima Loser. Cette fille avait bien plus d'impact sur lui qu'elle ne pouvait le penser. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle. Tomber amoureux était déjà quelque chose de dur pour Puck, alors tomber amoureux d'elle était une chose plus compliquée. Elle n'était pas une fille facile comme Santana ou une fille qui n'avait besoin que d'amour comme Rachel. Elle était bien plus. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment, mais elle semblait oublier qu'il était là. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un bon-à-rien. Il savait qu'il était ça, mais pour elle, il voulait changer. C'en était trop. Il devait lui dire. Puck se leva de son lit de là où il méditait, enfila une chemise blanche, mit ses chaussures, prit ses clés puis alla à la maison de cette fille qu'il aimait tant. Il toqua à la porte, son coeur battant à tout rompre, ses poumons se serrant. Il avait juste besoin d'air. Est-ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix en venant ici ? La porte s'ouvrit doucement alors que dans ses pensées il imaginait une troisième guerre mondiale. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Puis il vit son visage. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux. Il avait trouvé son air. Ses poumons se détendirent, il sourit tel un enfant de cinq ans.

- Noah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Dit-elle, fronçant ses sourcils. _

- Je ne suis pas un Lima Loser.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça sérieusement et tu le sais. _Murmura-t-elle se mordant sa lèvre inférieure._

- Je ne suis pas un bon-à-rien. Je suis Noah Puckerman, je ne veux pas être juste Puck avec toi. Je n'aime pas forcément les maths, j'aime chanter, j'aime jouer de la guitare, j'aime le sexe.

- Puck je...

- Non laisses-moi continuer. _Dit-il en la coupant._ Tu dis que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment, mais tu ne me remarques pas. Tu ne sais pas que moi, je suis là. Je ne sais pas si tu me vois quelque fois. Si tu fais juste semblant de ne pas me remarquer. Je fais vraiment tout pour que tu me vois, pendant une année tu m'as évité. Pourquoi ? C'est moi le problème ? Tu penses que tu ne peux pas être heureuse avec moi ? Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais devenir une gars romantique ou un gars te disant chaque jours que je t'aime. Mais c'est moi. Je suis là. Et peu importe si tu aimes Finn ou Sam, je m'en fous. Ne penses pas que je ne suis pas là, que j'ai pu t'oublier aussi facilement que tu as su le faire. Tu me manques. Je sais, c'est con de ma part de te dire tout ça après un an. Mais j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seul, comme tu as besoin de le savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir que cette fois, tu ne me laisseras pas. T'es partie. Tu m'as laissé. Alors que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Putain Quinn, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, et t'es partie. Pourquoi ? T'es allée voir Sam. Puis t'as prétendu avoir eu des feux d'artifices quand Finn t'a embrassé. Mais merde Quinn, c'était quoi nous alors ? T'as pas eu de feux d'artifices donc t'es partie ? J'ai dû rester seul un moment, passer mes nuits avec Santana. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle avait dit que nous étions en « couple » à toutes les filles du Glee Club, et toi tu lui avais juste répondu avec jalousie que nous couchions ensemble. C'était quoi ça aussi ? T'as le droit d'être heureux avec Sam, et moi, je suis censé t'attendre ? C'est ce que j'ai fais. Jusqu'à rencontrer Lauren. Je l'aimais. Puis on a rompu, parce qu'elle a su que je continuais de penser à toi. En même temps, tout le monde le savait. Ils savaient tous que toi et moi, ce n'était pas fini. Et je t'aime pas juste parce que tu es la mère de ma fille, non, bien plus. Je t'aime parce que tu es la seule fille qui a autant d'impact sur moi. Tu es la seule qui peut me faire du mal. Et tu t'en rends pas compte, mais face à toi, je suis rien. Pour toi, je suis rien. Tu m'as évité, comme si Beth n'était rien, comme si je n'étais rien, comme si nous n'étions rien. Mais tu sais qu'on est bien plus. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas évité comme ça. Alors dis-moi maintenant pourquoi t'es partie. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé. Pourquoi tu as changé.

Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, mais regarda le sol pour ne pas pleurer devant elle. Il la regarda discrètement, puis vit qu'elle pleurait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, c'était trop dur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, elle lui avait aussi fait du mal. Elle l'avait aussi détruit.

- Idiot. _Dit-elle, sanglotant doucement._

- Quoi ? Répondit-il surpris.

- Idiot. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux penser que ce n'était rien pour moi. Que je ne t'ai pas vu. Au contraire, je te vois tout le temps. En train d'embrasser Santana, ou Lauren. Alors oui, je te vois. J'ai essayé de t'éviter, je voulais pas te voir embrasser ces filles. Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier, tu restes. Tu veux pas me laisser partir, être heureuse, et tu restes ici à me regarder pleurer. Je t'ai aimé. Et je sais pas pourquoi, malgré que t'as su comment me blesser. Tu m'as détruit. Et j'aimerai savoir comment t'as fait, histoire que j'essaie de faire la même chose avec des autres personnes, celles qui m'ont heurté avant toi. Mais je pense que tu es la seule personne qui sait Exactement comment me faire du mal. J'ai eu des feux d'artifices pour toi, j'en ai encore, j'en aurai toujours. A chaque fois que je te vois. Et je sais pas comment faire pour les arrêter. Je veux pas avoir à chaque fois mes joues rougies, mes mains moites, mes jambes tremblantes quand je te vois, quand je t'entends. Je ne veux plus. J'ai essayé de ne plus penser à toi. Mais tu ne veux pas. J'aimerai ne pas t'aimer, ne pas penser à toi, me rappeler cette nuit, me rappeler nos moments. Mais tout est parti avec le temps. J'ai commencé à t'éviter, je ne voulais pas voir tes yeux et me dire que je n'étais pas ta petite-amie. Qu'il y avait une autre fille dans ton coeur. Je ne voulais pas savoir ça. Je passais du temps avec Sam et Finn, mais ils n'étaient pas toi. Personne n'était toi. Et tu restais avec cette... chose. Lauren. Tu as su la partie de moi et de mon passé que je désirais le moins. Tu l'as aidé à me détruire. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toute l'année. Juste des regards._ The Only Exception_. Tu t'es retourné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pour moi tu as toujours été le premier. Tu ne te souviens pas nos moments ? Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi tu m'aimais ? S'il te plaît dis-moi que ce n'est pas fini... Alors oui, tu es un idiot, parce que je t'aime encore, et que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier._ dit-elle, en pleurant._

Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant enfin son odeur. Framboise. Cette odeur qui l'avait tant manqué. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, chuchotant à son oreille que tout allait bien aller.

Elle agrippa doucement sa chemise, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait se trouver dans ses bras. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir cette chance.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme et murmura à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Elle rit doucement telle une petite fille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Noah.

Il sourit puis prit ses mains. Il les serra doucement, et murmura :

- Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce baiser.

Il l'embrassa doucement, savourant enfin ses lèvres qu'il n'avait pas embrassé depuis un an. Leurs langues se touchant, se recherchant, se trouvant. Une danse. Lente, romantique, sensuelle, charnelle, endiablée. Mais par-dessus tout romantique. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas.

- Je te le promets Quinn.


End file.
